This specification describes a loudspeaker device that is a component of an audio system for a vehicle, such as a passenger vehicle or truck, or some other vehicle with a cabin, such as a construction vehicle, a farm vehicle, a military vehicle, or the like. Audio systems for vehicles typically include speakers positioned about the vehicle cabin, in locations such as the doors, the parcel shelves, the pillars, or the like. The audio signals for the speakers are typically equalized and amplified for each speaker and conducted to the individual speakers through wiring harnesses.